Nimby's World
Write the text of your article here! Mouse over the green template symbol and click 'edit' to change the infobox contents. Nimby's World is an NSFW ask blog that follows the life of a pegasus named Nimbostratus. While primarily an ask blog, occasionally it will take breaks and do story arcs to further develop the characters and their relationships as a whole. Nimbostratus Born and raised in Tall Tale, Nimbostratus is a transgender mare to stallion pony who fell victim to a permanent sex change spell gone wrong. Although he originally felt angry at the unicorn responsible for the spell, he learned over time that perhaps maybe this wasn't bad at all. Nimbostratuscurrently works as a weather pony in Ponyville's farming district, under the command of weather captain Rainbow Dash. Sea Shell Originally born in Baltimare, just outside of Horseshoe Bay, Sea Shell is a unicorn mare who makes her living working in her own shop in Ponyville named "Sea Shell's Sea Shore Secrets." Sea Shell was the first pony Nimbostratus met in Ponyville, and after spending some time, have developed a very close relationship. Sea Shell just won't admit to it. If Sea Shell isn't running her shop, she's usually looking for new treasures to sell at her shop. Magical Mishap Magical Mishap is the first story arc in Nimby's World that recalls why Nimbostratus had a sex change, along with the consequences of his actions. When Nimbostratus was a mare in Tall Tale Town, there was another mare that she had a major crush on. However, Nimbostratus spent more time wondering if two mares could ever fall in love, and more importantly how would those around her react. She came across an advertisement for a low priced sex change, which to Nimbostratus, was the answer to all her problems. After seeing the doctor to get a sex change, the spell was botched, and the only thing that changed for Nimbostratus were her reproductive organs. As angry as Nimbostratus was that the operation was botched, she was told the spell was irreversable, she was stuck like that. What made matters worse was the mare she had a crush on had feelings for another mare. Nimbostratus learned that you should think before you just jump into something. The Greatest Gift Ever The Greatest Gift Ever is the second story arc in Nimby's World. After receiving a question about how his parents reacted, it was revealed that he was not on speaking terms with any member of his family. On Hearth's Warming Eve, Nimbostratus is faced with the worst situation in his life... having to face his parents after the incident. Nimbostratus' father Altostratus, an orange pegasus, was very excited to meet his child. Although Altostratus was able to move on, and accept Nimbostratus' change, Nimbostratus felt bitter towards him. Nimbostratus believed if his father was truly sorry, he would have said so after being grounded by his mother for a whole year. Although Nimbostratus tried to get through the rest of the day, his mother, Cirrostratus, showed up, hoping it would make things better. It only made things worse. In the evening, Sea Shell discovers that something is bugging Nimbostratus, and after learning the whole story, Sea Shell explains that Nimbostratus' parents are there not to antagonize him, but were asking for forgiveness. It was midnight, Hearth's Warming Day had approached, and Nimbostratus was out looking for his parents. He came across a bell ringing pony accepting bit donations, and she had seen Nimbostratus' parents earlier... on the way to the hospital. In a rush, Nimbostratus hoofed it to the hospital, reciting what he would say to his parents. He was directed to the maternity ward, where a new addition to the family awaited Nimbostratus. There were no words between Nimbostratus and his father, the tears in his eyes said it all, "I forgive you..." Category:NSFW Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog